


Silly Love Songs

by Basileus_Monomakhos



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Backstory, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Dancing and Singing, Flashbacks, Gen, Historical References, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Minor Character Death, Multilingual Character, Music, Musical References, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basileus_Monomakhos/pseuds/Basileus_Monomakhos
Summary: Valentine's Day.But of course Stiles just can't enjoy one without all that drama.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Silly Love Songs

Sebastian strode down the empty hallway towards the senior commons, following the faint sound of the piano. He opened the dark oak double door in silence, and walked into the room. As his footsteps rang, the music stopped and faded away, Logan turned around to inspect the newcomer.

"_Godspell_. Thought you despised that musical." Sebastian commented.

"What could I do for you, Sebastian?" Logan asked calmly in response.

"I need your help."

"An original song, I believe?"

"Right. I wrote the lyrics and a basic melody, here." Sebastian handed out several pieces of paper, "And I hope you could help me compose the instrumental music."

"It's a good ballad." Logan commented as he scanned the pages. "For Stiles?"

"You know he's a romantic person, a love song on Valentine's Day would definitely be appreciated."

"You know he is dating Theo right?"

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother him."

"Okay then, I have to ask you something." Logan said without looking up.

"Shoot."

"Exactly how far would you willing to go for him?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't tell me you haven't realized that the whole thing was strange."

"Care to elaborate?" Sebastian said irritated.

"First, why would he even be here? Do you know last year McKinley disbanded their football team and expelled more than a dozen of it's members because of a case of gay bashing?" Logan asked.

"No? So he wasn't running away from dangers?"

"It seems that the only problem he had before was being overshadowed by his teammates. Also his old show choir faculty advisor was a little too conservative."

"He would've felt awful thinking of his personality." Sebastian pointed out.

"Indeed. But we and Theo aside, Dalton and the Warblers are also irritatingly conventional."

"You think he's just someone who craved for a better team to win? That he simply took the first chance out of the ND?"

"No, that's not what I mean. In contrast, he seems to be fiercely loyal to his old team." Logan replied.

"He could've been looking for a better education?"Sebastian provided, "There are transfer students like that every semester."

"It could be. After all, this is Dalton Academy, where excellent is average. May I remind you he got straight A's despite being a midterm transfer."

"Well, as you said yourself, that isn't exactly suspicious."

"Then, who is paying his tuition fees? The Stilinskis, though they do care a lot about him, are not exactly rich, why would they be willing to pay a fairly steep fee all of a sudden, if he couldn't choose private schools before?" Logan said in response.

"I never thought of that, actually." Sebastian admitted.

"Let me tell you something. Have you ever heard of the Seigerson divorce?"

"A little." Sebastian recalled, "It was a case in Chicago right?"

"My father." Logan took a deep breath, "He used to bring that case up frequently, usually to prove how smart he was to sign a prenup with my mother. As if a divorce is some kind of achievement."

"Ernest Seigerson was a cheater and an acholic." Logan continued, "And above all an idiot. At first, he refused to let his son attend any private school as he should've been a so-called public servant. Then he cheated on his shrewd wife. Not to mention he never even thought of a prenup."

"So he lost almost everything in the divorce. His son, his money, his reputation, probably his privacy as well. For a month or two that case attracted more public attention that wanted."

"His ex-wife and his son was another story. They basically dropped off the media radar right after the divorce went through. After a while, seeing they can't make any more money or get more audiences from that, the media moved on to other stories instead, and no one cared about them ever since."

"Actually all they did was get rid of the infamous last name and moved out of the state. When everyone thought she would put her son in a private school, she sticked to the public ones; when everyone believed that they are keeping a lower profile, they were living a high class lifestyle. In short, when common sense told others they go zig, they would always go zag."

"Okay but why are you telling me this? I can't see how could that be related to Stiles." Sebastian interrupted.

"Because, that son was born Derek Jacques Seigerson, now more commonly known as Jackson Stilinski-Whittemore."

Sebastian was speechless. That was not even a possibility in his assumptions. His brain accelerated to process the new information.

"The most plausible explanation is that Stiles' step-family are those who support him financially." Logan continued without waiting for any answer.

"Then what? Case closed." Sebastian finally regained his voice.

"It's strange that he's willing to come here in the first place, thinking of how he is as a person."

"What's your point here, Logan?" Sebastian said in annoyance.

"He shouldn't be here."

"You think he's a spy?" Sebastian wondered.

"Possibly." Logan agreed, "But what I want to say is he doesn't belong to Dalton."

"How so?"

"I think he is on a quest. To regain his confidence in himself, in being himself."

"Yet you were the one who broke his confidence again." Sebastian pointed out.

"Dalton is not about being eccentric, it's about being outstanding in a group." Logan replied, "He had to understand Dalton is not his paradise."

"Right, sure, of course." Sebastian scoffed, "Keep lying to yourself, Logan."

"This isn't about me."

"This is about every single Warbler as much as about Stiles."

"Maybe you are right, but does that make any difference?" Logan narrowed his eyes, "Considering the others, especially the council are clutching to those traditions as if their lives depend on them."

"No, probably not." Sebastian admitted in defeat.

"He's not what we would call a Dalton boy, Sebastian." Logan turned back towards the piano, and his fingers began to dance across the keys.

But instead of _Beautiful City_, it's something else, another ballad with a familiar tune.

His song. Sebastian realized. As soon as the short intro part finished he opened his mouth to sing the lyrics.

_Can't say how the days will unfold_   
_Can't change what the future may hold_   
_But I want you in it_   
_Every hour, every minute_   
  
_This world can race by far too fast_   
_Hard to see while it's all flyin' past_   
_But it's clear now_   
_When you're standin' here now_   
_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_   
  
_All I wanna do_   
_Is come runnin' home to you, come runnin' home to you_   
_And all my life, I promise to_   
_Keep runnin' home to you_   
_Keep runnin' home to you_   
  
_And I could see it_   
_Right from the start, right from the start_   
_That you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark_   
_Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you_   
  
_All I want to do_   
_Is come runnin' home to you, come runnin' home to you_   
_And all my life I promise to_   
_Keep runnin' home to you_   
_Keep runnin' home_   
_Home to you_   
  
_Can't say how the days will unfold_   
_Can't change what the future may hold_   
_But I want you in it_   
_Every hour, every minute_

The last notes faded out, Logan sighed deeply. Then without any warning _Godspell_ suddenly restarted.

Sebastian left the commons wordlessly.

* * *

"Okay, you know I'm all for a good holiday celebration, but these Valentines decorations are just tacky." Theo picked up a stuffed toy from a table, "Like what the hell is this supposed to be."

"It's clearly puppy love." Stiles replied pointing towards the two kissing puppies on the toy, "It's cute, come on."

"Well I..." Theo was stopped mid-sentence as he accidentally activated the toy's hidden speaker.

"_Oh! I love you!_" The dogs spoke in a shrilly voice.

"Adorable." Stiles smiled widely.

"Why do I found that creepy?" Theo winced and put the toy down.

"It's great. Although it doesn't actually fit the atmosphere of The Lima Beans."

"It's just a simple excuse to sell more candies and greetings cards on a holiday."

"Not true." Stiles countered, "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries since the age of Charles IV of France. Before that, the day was associated with love as early as Geoffrey Chaucer. And call me a hopeless romantic, but I love this holiday."

"Really?"

"I think there's something really great about a day where you are encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody, 「I'm in love with you.」" Stiles explained, "Or, you know, to sing a silly love song to the one you love."

"Isn't that a little radical?"

"No, at least I think it's perfect."

"As you can see, I'm not exactly good at being romantic." Theo sighed.

"No, you're just not good at acting romantic." Stiles argued, "Maybe you should just try to be yourself."

They stepped forward to order, pausing the conversation.

"What could I get you?" The barista asked.

"One medium drip with cinnamon and one grande non-fat mocha for this guy please. And maybe I could get him to split one of those Cupid cookies."

"You know my coffee order." Stiles stated as a matter of fact.

"Of course I do. May I remind you we are dating." Theo rolled his eyes.

"That would be $8.40." The barista said.

"Don't even bother dummy, this one's on me." Theo pulled a 10 dollar bill out, "Keep the change." He smiled at the barista and then walked away from the counter.

"See? That's romantic." Stiles said following.

"That's a basic etiquette."

"Which most of those self-proclaimed post-modern gays rarely follow."

"Hmm, that only proved that I'm an old-fashioned guy." Theo stopped by an empty table of two, "Why don't we sit here?"

"No, no, no, this place won't work." Stiles wandered further into the shop until he found a place behind a coffee bean shelf.

"It's quite dark here." Theo commented as he followed.

"We must be extremely careful. I really don't want to run into the NDs, considering what happened last time we met."

"Right, of course." Theo cringed at the memory.

_"Number 42 you are a dead man!" Isaac._

_"Bite me scarf boy!" Stiles._

_"Kinky." Corey._

_"Why I never see that one coming?" Aiden._

_"You could've warned us in advance, you know." Allison._

_"Our very own porcelain is playing with the enemy, oh well." Danny._

_"Traitor!" Scott._

_"The boy doth protest too much, me thinks." Theo._

_"That's it, Raeken, I'll send you to a crack house!" Erica._

_"But I think he's hot?" Malia. Bless her._

_"Fuck you, Smythe." Jackson._

_"No, fuck you, Whittemore." Sebastian._

_"You blew that high F on purpose!!!" Lydia, whose banshee scream which hit the high F definitely worth a separate mention._

"I don't understand, they just lost a single lacrosse game." Theo sighed.

"I wasn't lying when I told you my friends' madness."

"And I guess this is a regular hangout spot for them?"

"You know if we just get our coffee in the campus café rather than driving more than an hour to The Lima Beans we could've avoided them all together." Stiles pointed out.

"Well, blame it on their cinnamon favoured coffee then." He took a sip of said coffee to prove his point.

* * *

"I probably need your advice." Theo said to his roommate.

Logan merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you think it's too much to sing to someone on Valentine's Day?"

"For Stiles? No, not at all."

"I'm really clueless at this, right?" Theo sighed.

"To be honest, yes." Logan sit up on his bed, "So before you start to rehearse _Come What May_, I have to ask you something. Have you told him the truth yet?"

"I haven't? But it doesn't really matter, right? Not that everyone knows that."

"Don't play dumb with me, sir."

"Alright, I'm afraid, okay?" Theo sighed, "I'm afraid that he would judge me for my actions."

"If he does, then he's not your soulmate." Logan replied.

"But I want him to be."

"And that's why there shouldn't be any secrets between you, especially something as important as that."

"You told no one here about your medication." Theo shot back.

"No, you could manipulate the others but not me. To answer your question, first I'm not dating anyone, second I did tell the school nurse, third I told you."

"Yeah, only because I found out myself first."

"And likewise do you want Stiles to find that out himself? We both know he's smart enough to do so."

"That's true, but for starters I can't even find a proper way to tell him, you know I'm not exactly good at expressing my feelings." Theo sighed.

"You are better at singing them out." Logan said, "So sing to him instead."

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Exactly. You are actually expected to tell the truth today. What happened to your courage?"

"You're right." Theo nodded.

"And I happened to know the perfect song." Logan smirked, pulling a stack of sheet music out from the bookshelf.

* * *

"What?"

"I said." Stiles sighed, "Isn't it great that Logan invites us to tennis?"

"Sorry, I just zoned out."

"Theo, what's wrong?" Stiles asked worried.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"I mean, I know a handful of our usual conversation was like me ranting nonsense and you listening, pretending or not. But recently there seems to be something occupying you mind." Stiles sighed, "You know you could always talk to me about anything you want to right?"

"I know. It's just...You know I'm not exactly good at expressing feeling."

"And I actually love your emotional clumsiness." Stiles grinned.

"Well, that's why I chose another way to say those out." They were now standing in front of the door of the commons. Theo pushed it open to revealed the Warblers, standing in a row in the back, humming a tune. Theo walked in, stood in front of the group and started to sing.

(**Theo**, _**Theo with the Warblers harmonizing**_, _The Warblers_)

**Uh-ooh**   
**Uh-oh oh, oh,**   
**There's a place that I know**   
**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**   
**If I show it to you now**   
**Will it make you run away**   
**Will you stay**   
**Even if it hurts**   
**Even if I try to push you out**   
**Will you return**   
**And remind me who I really am**   
**Please remind me who I really am**

** _Everybody's got a dark side_ **   
** _Do you love me_ **   
** _Can you love mine_ **   
** _Nobody's a picture perfect_ **   
** _But we're worth it_ **   
** _You know that we're worth it_ **

**Will you love me**   
**Even with my dark side**

** _Like a diamond_ **   
** _From black dust_ **   
** _It's hard to know_ **   
** _What can become_ **   
** _If you give up_ **   
** _So don't give up on me_ **   
** _Please remind me who I really am, yeah!_ **   
** _Everybody's got a dark side_ **   
** _Do you love me_ **   
** _Can you love mine_ **   
** _Nobody's a picture perfect_ **   
** _But we're worth it_ **   
** _You know that we're worth it_ **

**Will you love me**   
**Even with my dark side**

** _Don't run away_ **   
_**Don't run away** (Don't run away)_

**Just tell me that you will stay** _ (Just tell me that you will stay)_  
**Promise me you will stay ** _(Promise me you will stay)_

_ **Don't run away** _   
_ **Don't run away** _   
_**Just promise me you will stay **(Just promise me you will stay)_   
_**Promise me you will stay **(Promise me you will stay)_

_ **Will you love me, with my dark side?** _

_ **Ohh!** _

_ **Everybody's got a dark side** _   
_ **Do you love me** _   
_ **Can you love mine** _   
_ **Nobody's a picture perfect** _   
_ **But we're worth it** _   
_ **You know that we're worth it** _

**Will you love me**   
**Even with my dark side**   
**Don't run away**   
**Don't run away**

Stiles applauded enthusiastically as the performance ended, while several Warblers were congratulating themselves.

"So uh...any thoughts?" Theo asked approaching Stiles.

"First of all, that's the most romantic thing anybody have done for me. Thank you." Stiles smiled widely, "Give yourself some credits when it comes to romance."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Theo grinned.

"Second, why this song?" Stiles wondered, "Don't get me wrong, this is one of the best performance I have ever seen, and the song itself is absolutely beautiful. But it's a strange choice for a love song, don't you think?"

"Umm..." Theo hesitated. He cast a glance at Logan, who nodded back subtly.

"We'll leave you alone." Logan gestured, then he basically pushed the other Warblers out of the room. He nodded slightly as he followed the last ones into the hallway, then he closed the door and locked them with a soft click.

"Okay...would you like to explain this?" Stiles spoke up after a short yet uncomfortable silence.

"Stiles, I have a confession to make." Theo took a deep breath.

"You didn't found my sketchbook right?" Stiles asked hastily.

"What? No."

"Sorry, please continue." Stiles added in a whisper, "Awkward!"

"Well, where do I start?" Theo muttered, then he started to talk, "I think you realized that I stayed at Dalton in the winter break."

"I actually wanted to ask you about that." Stiles said.

"I stayed here because I can't go home." Theo stated plainly.

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"Something happened back there and it torn my family apart. It's just not home anymore."

"What happened? You can't be disowned, right? Your parents are homophobic, aren't they?"

"Stiles, let me finish, please." Theo raised a hand up to stop the questions.

"Sorry." Stiles said sheepishly.

"I had a sister." Theo said quietly, "Her name was Tara, she was 9 years older than me."

"Was?" Stiles echoed, "What happened?"

"She...died."

"Oh Theo, I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't be, it's not your fault." Theo said, "It was the winter of my freshman year. I wanted to go stargazing, so me and Tara, we drove her car to a preserve nearby."

"When we returned, the road were frozen because of the cold weather. Our car lost control as we took a sharp turn. The car fell down a steep slope into a creek, she probably died on impact, while I was seriously wounded." Theo took a deep breath before continuing, "I was sent to the hospital in time, but my heart keep giving out. They ended up giving me her heart instead."

"That's horrible." Stiles gasped.

"I spent more than four months in the hospital and was forced to repeat the freshman year."

"It was a small town, every kid around my age at least knew my name." Theo continued in a grim voice, "Of course basically everyone knew what happened to me and Tara. There were whispers in the hallway, curious glances whenever I walked by, and my friends either abandoned me or started to treat me like a porcelain doll. It drove me crazy."

"But what hurts the most was my parents. Ever since the accident they were always distant to me. We rarely talk with each other, and soon I couldn't even tell whether they were home or not. They just stopped caring about me because I reminded them of Tara."

"What? They were supposed to take care of you! Yes, they lost a daughter, but you lost a sister too!" Stiles said in shock.

"They didn't say those things out loud, but I know that they sort of blamed me for her death." Theo sighed, "To be fair, sometimes I blame myself too."

"How is that your fault?"

"It's...I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay then, I understand." Stiles sighed.

"I just wanted to get away, not like committing suicide, but to physically run away from my parents, from those whispers in the school, from the town where everyone knew me as long as my life. I couldn't stand to stay there anymore."

"So I faked my father's signature and applied for the scholarship here at Dalton. I got it, obviously, and I drove away in a midnight."

"Your parents never tried to contact you?" Stiles asked.

"No. I told them where I was going through a note though. For now they still support me financially, I guess it's a strange form of communication."

"They seriously believe not seeing you in person would solve the problems?"

"I honestly don't know, and I will be 18 soon so I don't think that would matter anymore." Theo finished, "So...Do you have anything to say?"

"Do I have anything to say? Apart from sympathetic words and generic protest against your epic failure of parents?"

"Please don't say those empty phrases, I've heard enough of it, and no amount of sympathy could bring her back."

"I do have a few words, yes." Stiles sighed.

"Theo, you just can't keep something that important from everyone, especially me!" Stiles protested, "We are boyfriends which means we have to share our lives with each other! I've been completely honest with you whenever you asked about my stories, shouldn't I expect the same form you?" He sounded more hurt than angry.

"I promise, no more secrets." Theo said, "You are not mad at me, right?"

"Probably a little. I really hope we could talk about it sooner, but I understand you need more time." Stiles said, "This doesn't change anything between us."

"Thanks." They hugged tightly before Stiles pulled away as a new thought flashed through his brain.

"Oh, just one more thing. Does Logan knew this? You were exchanging suspicious glances before this."

"Oh, he found out by himself. He realised that my father's signature was faked because the way Raeken was written was too similar to my own signature."

"Wow, he's really smart." Stiles muttered.

"Enough about Logan, or my tragic backstory for that matter." Theo declared, "We'd better hurry up, unless you want to be late to our reservation."

"What reservation?" Stiles was confused by the sharp turn of the subject.

"Stiles, it's Valentine's Day. Tomorrow, I mean." Theo said cheerfully, "I arranged a dinner date at that French restaurant you love."

"Dinner date?" Stiles asked.

"Well, of course, why couldn't we go out tonight, the day before Valentine's?" Theo grinned, "Come on, or we would really be late."

"Hey, let my sleeve go, you jerk!"

* * *

Stiles was woken up by a loud bang. It seemed like someone slammed his dorm door shut with too much force.

"I just fall asleep! What the fuck?" He cursed as he realised it was only eleven.

He sat up on the bed, ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. This was one of those moments in which he was more than glad he was not sporting a buzz cut anymore.

Then he realised his roommate was not in his bed, or even in the room. There must be something going on.

A moment later, the door of his dorm opened, Nick and Jeff walked in, both with a stormy expression on the face.

"What happened? Why were there noises?" Stiles asked immediately.

"Apparently Corey's law still works, unfortunately." Nick sighed.

"Huh?"

"That Lucas bastard dumped him for an assistant manager in a Gap store." Jeff hissed, "On the day before Valentine's Day for god's sake!"

"Okay, let me repeat myself. What the hell?"

"Said that he could get discounts there."

"That's..." Stiles found it hard to find the right word, "What a douche."

"That's what we told him."

"And the other Warblers did so as well."

"They might be a bit more violent?"

"No, they were definitely more violent about it, physically."

"Theo threatened to rearrange Lucas' face."

"We have to talk Flint out of murder."

"He's mostly harmless, but Nolan's arrows probably are not."

"Josh was staring at his gavel in deep thoughts as we left."

"I think he's gonna electrocute Lucas."

"Or he would use a scorpion or something similar."

"I'm too afraid to even think about it."

"Jeffie, I'd rather be completely unconscious about that."

"Alright, you two, stop." Stiles groaned, "You are giving me a headache."

"Sorry, Stiles." The two said in unison.

"Don't do that again, your voices sounds great together, but not even close to pass off as a single person."

"Only if you promise not to be as violent as the others." Jeff said with a grin.

"Well, I don't know... I do, however, have a certain mountain ash lacrosse stick in my closet now." Stiles smirked, "Dwight was wrong apparently, because I stole that idiotic stick from Theo's and it did nothing to my bare hands."

"I thought you should be hit with it to make it work." Nick pointed out.

"You wanna try it on you, Nicky?"

"Violence!" Nick whisper-shouted, "Dalton has a strictly enforced no-bullying policy, Mister."

"Of course, how could I forget that."

"So, no violence, even if it is le jazz hot?" Jeff said expectantly.

"Alright, no violence." Stiles laughed.

"Well, it's like midnight right now, I'd better go back to my room." Nick stood up yawning.

"Can't you just sleep here?" Jeff pouted.

"I don't think Stiles would appreciate that, Jeff."

"Right, I probably won't. And of course Logan would claw my throat out if I go to Theo's in the middle of the night."

"Okay, good night, Nicky, sleep well."

"_Dobranoc_." Stiles said in Polish.

"_Do jutra, Stiles_." Nick smiled as he closed the door.

"Hmm, I almost forgot Nicky could speak Polish fluently." Jeff said.

"It surprised me at first too." Stiles replied, "I mean Duval sounds more like French than Polish, at least comparing to the Slavic nightmare of Stilinski."

"His mother is Polish." Jeff said in response, "But nightmare, huh?"

"It took me years to learn how to spell and pronounced my name." Stiles recalled, "That's why I have a nickname by which I'm most commonly known."

"How many people actually know how to pronounce your real name?"

"Not much, apparently. Of course my parents could. Those who could speak Polish like Nick could as well. Also surprisingly Lydia could do so with little effort. Among others, Isaac tried and failed miserably, Jackson refused to learn after he saw me wrote it, Scott actually invented the name Stiles, the Tweedles succeeded once but never tried again, Theo and Logan sounded like Czech, and Josh sounded like Russian. The others just went with Stiles after I traumatized them with it."

"I'm gonna try it." Jeff declared, "What is it again? Mii... Mee..."

"Mieczysław." Stiles laughed again.

"I could never learn that, not tonight at least." After a few attempts, Jeff admitted his defeat reluctantly.

"It's not that bad." Stiles commented, "But still it's more Russian than Polish."

"And you have to learn that at the age of three." Jeff said, "What time is it, by the way?"

"It's past midnight already? We should sleep, we still have classes later today."

"Sure, let me get changed." Jeff agreed as he hastily changed into his night gown. Soon they're both lying on the bed.

"Good night, Jeff."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Jeff said as he flicked off the lights.

"Yeah, it's lucky we're both dating someone or this conversation would be much more awkward." Stiles muttered in the dark.

* * *

"I thought you should be in Advanced French." Theo stated plainly. He was dragged to the top of the clock tower by a certain obnoxious meerkat whom he hates more than raspberry hairspray.

"As if I need to take that class when I was born and raised in France." Sebastian scoffed, "Now, I know you have a free period now and we need to talk. About Stiles."

"First, there's nothing I would like to share, especially with you. Second, Stiles also has a free period, I don't think it would be particularly wise to talk about him now."

"Oh believe me you will." Sebastian merely smirked.

"What would you want to talk about?" Theo asked in annoyance.

"I give up." Sebastian said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I would leave you and Stiles alone from now on." Sebastian sighed, "Which means, no more antagonizing, assault or blackmail for you."

"And it must be boring for you." Theo said in response.

"Yeah, being completely nice sucks." Sebastian smirked, "But I'm a wise man who knows when and why to quit. And to be a perfect gentleman I would warn you about it."

"I thought you would be ecstatic to see me falling into the gate of hell."

"Simple. You are a Dalton boy. Ambitious, driven, manipulative, pushing the boundaries. And the most important of all, a team player, you found your strength in a pack. But Stiles is not like that, he seeks his power from being eccentric, from simply being himself."

"What are you implying?" Theo asked quietly. He's not dumb, he knew where this would lead to.

"If he lost himself he would be nothing but ordinary. Stiles himself is smart enough to realise that and would leave Dalton upon realization sooner or later. Then it would be a real life rendition of _West Side Story_. Now that I could see that, I know it would only lead me to a heartbreak."

"You need to have a heart to be heartbroken."

"See, we are not that different from each other. The same experiences made me a douche also made you manipulative, Logan overachieving, and Stiles self-conscious." Sebastian continued as if Theo's jab meant nothing.

"I'm gonna stop you right here." Theo interrupted, "I have absolutely no idea what the hell are you talking about."

"Please, you may enjoy playing this Greek god in skin tight jeans role, but both of us know you are more than just a pretty face. So stop acting like a fool." Sebastian scoffed.

"Fine. Then I'm gonna prove you wrong, I will show you it would work out between me and Stiles. Yes, things don't magically work out, but I love him, I have hope in our relationship, so I believe we would always found our solutions for those difficulties."

"That's on you, as I already dropped out of the race." Sebastian replied rather smugly.

"Oh, one last thing. For the record, I would consider our rivalry ends here and now." Then Sebastian turned around and left, leaving Theo heavily in thought.

"_West Side Story_? Oh no, it would be a rendition of _Fantasticks_, without act 2 of course." He muttered to himself.

Soft footsteps rang out behind him. Turned around, he saw Stiles climbing up the stairs towards him.

"Hey Theo, I've been looking for you. What are you doing here?" Stiles gestured around.

"Nothing, just enjoying my solitude for a while." He answered smoothly, "Why are you looking for me then?"

"I would have to call in a favour." Stiles smiled, "I just had the epiphany of the century."

"Oh? You have my attention, do tell me."

"Do you think we could get the Warblers sing at BreadstiX?"

* * *

"Hey Stiles, are you busy right now?" Theo's voice shook him out of the trance. He slammed his sketchbook shut and looked up.

"No, of course not, I was just daydreaming, planning my weekend outfit..."

He's actually a good liar. In no circumstances would Theo be granted a view of his sketches about a very naked lead soloist. Well, maybe only in front of a mirror.

"Come on then." Theo grinned, "You are going to want to see this. I've called an emergency meeting of the Warblers."

"Sounds serious." Stiles put his sketchbook in his messenger bag and stood up.

"Let's hope not." Theo put his hands on Stiles' shoulders and lead him forward, "I just need to discuss your idea with them."

"This emergency meeting is called to order." Josh banged his gavel, "Junior member Theo Raeken, the floor is yours."

The Warblers clapped politely as Theo walked to the middle of the room.

"Esteemed council, I'll be brief." Theo stated, "Simply put, I and Warbler Stiles believe we could use a little help in a performance. Which is why I am asking to enlist the Warblers to help us sing a special song..." Theo paused for a moment, "Off-campus."

"What?!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Off-campus?"

"Are you serious?"

"What? Really?"

"Did I hear it right?"

The Warblers erupted into shouts of disbelief, and several surprised gasps could be heard. Josh banged his gavel twice in a serious face.

"I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual..." Theo raised his voice.

"The Warblers haven't preform in an informal settings since 1927." Josh interrupted, "When the Spirit of St.Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu performance."

Logan, who sat next to Stiles merely rolled his eyes at those words.

"Why would we even consider what your asking?" Corey questioned.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals." Theo replied letting annoyance slipping into his voice, "We're becoming privileged, porcelain birds perched on a gilded shelf."

The Warblers were now voicing their opinions in a chaotic manner. Several Warblers stood up in anger, shouts of protest rang out in the commons.

"You mock us, sir!" Said Nolan angrily.

"Warblers, I will have order." Josh said as he slammed his gavel into the table.

"May I please say something?" Stiles raise his right hand. Logan looked at him in amusement.

"Sure." Corey said as he sat back down.

"With respect, I do believe Theo has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones." Stiles argued, "When I was on the New Directions, we had many informal performances because those gave us confidence and kept us loose."

"One more thing, since when the Warblers became the council and their pips?" Sebastian said harshly, "Every single Warbler have a say in this. You could disagree with their ideas, but nevertheless you have to cast a vote before making any critical decisions."

"Warbler Sebastian is right, we should let the vote decide for themselves." Corey said.

"And where would this performance take place?" Nolan asked.

"BreadstiX." Theo explained, "It's an Italian restaurant in the North Hills Mall in Lima."

"Alright, well, all those in favour?"

"Agreed." Jeff raised his hand.

"Agreed." Logan soon followed.

Slowly, every Warbler voiced their support and raised their hands.

"Motion passed."

* * *

_"Hey, Jackson. I bring you _The Notebook_." Stiles walked into his soon-to-be home, "I heard it's your and Lydia's tradition."_

_"That's Lydia's favourite, not mine. That movie is too cliché to watch another time." Came the muffled reply from the basement._

_"Really, I think so as well. Lydia kinda forced me to bring that movie though." Stiles walked down the stairs and was greeted by a half-naked Jackson, "Do you...uh...want me to stay?" He stuttered._

_"I guess I could use a companion tonight." Jackson sighed as he sat back down on the couch, "_Moulin Rouge!_, is that alright for you?"_

_"Sure." Stiles took the chance and sat by him._

_Half a movie and a _Come What May _duet later, they started to talk about Ethan. He expected that, but it still made him a bit jealous._

_"I just don't get it." Jackson sighed, "On Friday he said he has feelings for me, and then after a weekend he's dating Danny?"_

_"Which just proved my point." Stiles said, "I told you so as soon as he transferred."_

_"Right, he is an asshole."_

_"Well, you certainly changed your tune." Stiles replied smugly, "Not even twelve hours ago it was 'He's sex on a stick and sings like a dream.' or..."_

_"Shut up." Jackson flushed and threw a pillow at him, "But seriously, I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself, which is really saying something because he basically jumped me in the choir room back then. I just... I couldn't have made it all up in my head."_

_"Okay, can I ask you something?" Stiles said hesitantly, "Because I want to be completely honest with my soon-to-be stepbrother."_

_"Of course."_

_"You and I? We hang out, we sing flirty duets to each other like _Without You from _last Thursday, you know my coffee order..." Stiles said cautiously, "Should I suppose to think that was nothing?"_

_"What? It's not! We're friends now, and soon we'll be brothers."_

_"No, Jax. I mean, I thought you are interested in me."_

_The two sat in uncomfortable silence as Jackson gaped at him._

_"Oh, wow." Jackson replied slowly, "I... Look, Stiles, I don't know what I'm doing, I pretend like I do, and I think I know how to act it out in song, but I spent more than one third of my life in a loveless relationship with Lydia, so the truth is, I've never been anyone's boyfriend. I really am clueless in this."_

_Stiles' heart sunk at those words. He knew where those would lead to._

_"Let me be really honest with you too. I do care about you, Stiles, but I'm not very good at romance. I just don't want to screw this weak friendship between us."_

_"Why don't you just be straightforward about it?" Stiles snapped, "No Stiles, I think you are as sexy as a baby penguin, I'm not attracted to you at all. For me, it's Ethan and it always will be Ethan."_

_"Stiles, that's not what I mean!"_

_"Yes it is! You are just too ashamed to admit it!" Stiles sniffed, "How could you do this to me, after everything we've been through?" His vision was blurred by his tear._

_"Stop twisting my words, Stiles." Jackson was irritated too, "Let me tell you why. Our parents are engaged, we would be brothers for god's sake! I would never date my brother, just like I won't even consider dating Danny."_

_"Yeah, because he's with Ethan now." He can't help but lashed out, pretending he didn't notice Jackson's hurt expression, "You know, if that's the only thing stopping you, I would've never played the matchmaker!"_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"Oh no, I've said too much." Stiles hissed. He gathered his belongings quickly to avoid any further embarrassment._

_"No, Stiles, don't go."_

_"I would like to be alone for awhile." He turned around and walked towards the stairs._

_"Stiles, wait! I... I'm sorry!"_

_"Excuse me please, I should go." No, he won't cry in front of Jackson Whittemore of all people. He ran upstairs and raced towards the door._

_"Stiles!"_

"Uh?" His flashback ended abruptly as someone touched his face.

"Stiles? Are you crying?"

"What? No, it's just..."

"_Come What May_?" Theo supplied.

"Exactly. It's such a classical piece, beautiful, sorrowful and full of love. Of course I have to cry."

"Okay... Why don't we return to the movie?" Theo said slowly.

"Sure."

* * *

"Testing. One, two, three." Stiles tapped the microphone lightly, "Test. Testing. One, two, three."

"All right, so, happy Valentine's Day, everybody." He spoke into the microphone, "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Stiles Stilinski, and welcome to my first annual dinner meeting of Stiles' love club."

As he spoke, the Warblers moved from their seats to stand behind him in a standard formation.

"Whether you are single with hope, or madly in love, or are here because I forced you to come and support me, sit back and enjoy." Stiles continued, his sight scanned across Danny, Malia, then briefly settling on Corey, "And to all the single ladies and gentlemen out there, this is your year."

He stepped back gracefully as the Warblers started to sing, he joined them in the intro part.

(**Theo**, _Stiles with The Warblers harmonizing_, _**The Warblers**_)

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? **(I love you)**_   
_How can I tell you about my loved one? **(I love you)**_   
_Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see? **(I love you)**_   
_How can I tell you about my loved one?_

**You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs _(Ooooh...)_**   
**But I look around me and I see it isn't so _(Ooooh, no...)_**   
**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs _(Ahhhh...)_**   
**And what's wrong with that?_ (What's wrong with that?)_**   
**I'd like to know_ (Like to, like to know...)_**   
**'Cause here I go _('Cause here I go...)_ again! _(Ba-ba-ba-pa-rap-ba...)_**

_I love you, **(I love...)**_   
_I love you, **(I love...)**_

**I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? _(Ba-pa-ba-pa...)_**   
**Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see _(Ba-pa-ba-pa...)_**

**Love doesn't come in a minute, ** _(Doesn't come in a minute...)_  
**Sometimes it doesn't come at all, ** _(Doesn't come at all...)_  
**I only know that when I'm in it, ** _(Only know when I'm in it...)_  
**It isn't silly, ** _(At all...)_  
**No it isn't silly, ** _(At all)_  
**Love isn't silly at all, not at all**

_ **(Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...)** _   
_ **(Ooooh...)** _

  
_I love you, **(Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo..)**_   
_I love you,** (I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?)**_   
_I love you,** (Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see?) (How can I tell you about my loved one?**)_

_ **(Ba-pa-ba-pa-ra-ba-pa-ba-ra-ba-pa-pa...)** _

**You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs _(Ooooh...)_**   
**But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no _(Ooooh...)_**   
**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs _(Ahhhh...)_**   
**And what's wrong with that? (_What's wrong with that?)_**   
**I'd like to know, 'Cause here I go again _(bab bab bab ba bab ba)_**

_I love you, **(I love)**_   
_I love you, **(I love)**_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_   
_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_   
_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one?_

The crowd cheered loudly as soon as the song finished.

Stiles smiled widely as he and Theo was engulfed in a group hug.

"_J'aime mes amours._" He whispered.

It's Valentine's Day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:  
Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson  
Runnin' Home To You by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul  
Silly Love Songs by Paul McCartney & Wings


End file.
